petscopfandomcom-20200222-history
Petscop 6
Petscop 6 is the sixth video in the Petscop series, it was uploaded to the Petscop Youtube channel on April 20th of 2017. The video revolves around the windmill and the arrival of the Shadow Monster Man. A transcript for this episode can be accessed at /Transcript. Synopsis Petscop 6 starts out with a shot of the Windmill, the screen cuts to black and the words "2 hrs 39 mins later" are shown briefly before the video cuts back to the windmill. A black figure can be seen emerging from the right of the screen, but it's features are obscured by the blackness it blends in with and it is only noticeable due to it's feet standing out from the grass. The figure walks in from the right side of the screen and walks behind the windmill, the windmill suddenly reverses it's propeller rotation from clockwise to counterclockwise and the figure steps back out from behind the windmill a few seconds later, walking in front of the windmill and making it's full form visible. The Shadow Monster Man scrambles around the camera for several seconds before the camera suddenly shifts or rotates so that the windmill is no longer visible and the screen is engulfed in darkness. A shot of the green grass of the Newmaker Plane is shown briefly before what looks like a black CD on a pink background is cut in abruptly for several seconds. After the pink cut ends, the camera goes back to recording the Newmaker Plane, but the Shadow Monster Man is now clearly present. Letter Blocks start appearing, they are very large and similar in height to the Shadow Monster Man, they spell out "WHERE IS MY HOUSE", with house briefly being misspelled as "HOUSS". A representation of the house is then constructed, seemingly out of blocks the same size as the letter blocks, though made out of green wooden planks. A door is then placed, but soon the whole house disappeares. Two black tools, a garden rake and a shovel appear on screen, replacing the house, rotating briefly and then disappear, a lamp like those on the tables of children's rooms slides in from the right side of the screen doing short warps to get where it's going and slides back, a wrapped gift box appears doing the same thing, and Toneth makes an appearance as well. More letter blocks appear amidst the menagerie of oddities, spelling out "WHERE IS THE SCOOL", which then changes to "SCHOL" and then finally "SCHOOL", and a representation of the red brick building appears as well, and "I WILL FOLLOW" is then spelled out before the camera turns to the right, cuts to black, and re-focuses on the Windmill, which is still turning counterclockwise. A message stating "1 hr 24 mins later" appears on screen and the windmill completely disappears. After this, the video cuts to Paul in TOOL's Room, saying it was "kinda fun" going through a 4 hour video and noticing the disparity between the Windmill's direction between two halves of the video. Paul ascends to the Newmaker Plane and finds the camera has turned red and descended in height; Paul notes that he has seen the camera at this height before, but this is not shown in any other Petscop video before this one. Paul heads away from the Camera (in the opposite direction of the windmill) and finds the remaining "I WILL FOLLOW" blocks as well as Toneth, and captures the latter, checking it's description in the menu as well as showing Care's presence in the pet menu and the non-functioning "Book of Baby Names". Paul explores the area with the Windmill foundation, but it appears unchanged from it's showcasing in Petscop 4. Paul goes back to Tool's Room and speaks to the red TOOL, he asks Tool "where is my house?" to which it responds "You'll never go home", he asks "Where is the school?" and it responds "You can't go back in time". The video cuts to another scene where Paul is exploring the graveyard where Mike's grave is located and Paul says he believes the game is trying to make it seem like there is an "entity" within it and says he created another profile for the game, for which no strange occurrences have happened. Video